Forlorn Hearts
by Inuchan1
Summary: Kagome gets sick. Inuyasha has a special remedy to make her better, but what consequences will this remedy have?? I'm back, heh-heh. Uploaded loser Chapter Nine, readers beware.
1. Rule the World

Forlorn Hearts   
  
Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that the female species existed for the sole purpose of frustrating their conterparts-the male species. Yup, because he was becoming VERY frustrated and annoyed with the most important female in his life.  
He was still immobile from the two 'sit's Kagome had delivered upon her return from her world. Hmph, and all he'd done was inquire about her health. Inuyasha grimaced. Okay, so maybe he'd said, "What the hell's the matter with you? You look like crap." But, well, her appearance had startled him. It wasn't like he'd lied or anything. She did look like crap!  
The dark half-moons under her eyes made her look extremely tired. Not to mention she just reeked of exhaustion. He'd sniffed the air and frowned. There was some other smell emanating from her also. It wasn't pleasant, but he couldn't quite place it.  
After the sits she'd burst into tears, he hated it when she did that, and run toward Kaede's hut confounding the hapless hanyou beyond belief.  
Now Sango looked down at him disapprovingly and went after her friend.   
"You jerk!" cried Shippo. "You made Kagome cry!" Shippo pounced on his head, forcing Inuyasha to eat dirt for a second time, and hopped of in the direction the women had fled.  
He looked up sputtering, hollering, "I'll get you, you stupid little brat!"  
This was the part he hated most about the subduing spell. The utter impotence and helplessness of his prone position.  
Miroku walked over and eased down beside Inuyasha. "Forlorn hearts rule the world, my friend" he murmured off-handedly.  
"What's that supposed to mean, bouzu?" Inuyasha asked, he was in a decidedly surly mood. He opted not to follow Kagome, at least with her in such an unpredictable mood. Instead he sat up when the spell wore off.  
"It means that it is in the nature of both humans and demons to make themselves suffer."  
"That's stupid" Inuyasha scoffed.  
Miroku lifted his brows slightly. "Is it? I think it's very valid. Why else would you feel obligated to give Kikyo anything, even your life, when this Naraku business is over?"  
Inuyasha snorted The stupid priest didn't know what he was talking about, but Inuyasha played along anyway. "I owe Kikyo anything she wants. Even, especially, my life." Which was true. But he had no intention of following Kikyo to hell.  
"Why? You were betrayed and hurt just as much as she was. You merely feel guilty because you were able to find someone else after her and she was not."  
"Feh!" Inuyasha's rude response was telling. He did feel guilty. Almost unbearably so.  
"And take Kagome"  
"Nani!?" Inuyasha sounded horrified.  
Miroku smirked. "And they call me a hentai? Get your mind out of the gutter, Inuyasha. Anyway, Kagome must live in her own personal hell. Assuming that when everything is said and done, you will follow Kikyo to hell in spite of all the love she is openly offering."  
Inuyasha was thoughtful. "Your right about some of it at least. I do feel responsible for Kikyo, but I won't follow her to hell. I just want her to be at peace. She deserves to be at peace. But you're wrong about Kagome. She doesn't love me. If she did I'd... It doesn't matter because she doesn't. And I don't have anymore room in me for love. I gave it all to Kikyo" Inuyasha said in his most resolute voice.  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku sighed pityingly. "Are you blind? Or just extremely stupid?"  
"Watch it houshi, or I'll-"  
"What?" Miroku stood up angrily, and stabbed his staff into the ground in agitation. "You are afraid Inuyasha" he accused contemptuously.  
"I am not!"  
"Afraid, because it's so much easier to hold onto a dead woman. Because it's risky to love someone vital, and alive. At least a corpse can't break your heart again, right? Why take a chance on Kagome when she could be taken away?" Miroku retaliated sarcastically.  
Inuyasha fumed. "You don't know what you're talking about you stupid houshi! Shut up!" he growled.  
Miroku persisted stubbornly. "You have to know Kagome would never hurt you. She's already said she would never leave you. She trusts you with her life. She's prepared to give you everything, even let you choose Kikyo. If that's not love-"  
Inuyasha exploded right then. He roared, starling the priest. "I said SHUT THE FUCK UP! Even if it's true, it makes no difference. Kikyo and I lost our trust in one another the moment it was put to the test. They have the same soul, so what's to say Kagome and I would be any different?"  
"How can you say that?"  
The soft words full of hurt, came from behind Inuyasha. Miroku slipped away as his companion turned and Kagome proceeded to stand directly in front of the surprised hanyou, gazing into his eyes searchingly. He couldn't keep the flicker of unease out of them.  
Her expression taughtened, her breath was labored and Inuyasha frowned before she drew his attention back to her words. "I've told you countless times that I am not Kikyo. My soul may have been hers at one time, but now it's my own. As are my mind and heart. Everything in me tells me that you would never hurt me, and that I can trust you. I DO trust you, Inuyasha, more than anyone anywhere. So see, no matter what, nothing could cause me to lose my faith in you.  
"I know you. I know your heart, and I know- I love you enough to know- that you could never be completely happy if I made you stay with me instead of Kikyo. You might even resent me, and I couldn't stand that." She paused and placed his hand over her heart. He was becoming concerned with her breathing and the unnaturaly fast pace of her pulse beneath his hand. Perspiration was beading on her face and she looked pale. But her eyes nearly made him forget.  
There was such overpowering emotion in their depths. Absolute trust and faith- in him! Even, even, absolute LOVE? Was that really love shining out at him, warming him in it's power?  
"Just know that you hold my heart forever. I lo-"  
Just then she started coughing. Dry coughs that sounded painful and doubled her over, into him. He caught her shoulders. "Kagome?" His brow furrowed in worry. He brushed her hair out of her face and froze when he accidentally made contact with her skin. He pressed his hand to her forehead to confirm it.  
Yes, she was burning up. Kagome had a fever! She was ill.  
"Son of a bitch, Kagome! Your sick!" He accused in outrage.  
"No, it's just a cold" she tried to reasure him. "I'll be fine" She started coughing again and shudders wracked her frame.  
"Bullshit! You can't even stand up. You'd fall like water if I let go of you" That was true. She was completely boneless as Inuyasha pulled her into him. Everything was coming together. Her odd mood, her pallor, the strange sickly scent.  
"No, I'll be..." The words faded as she went limp in a dead faint.  
"Ahh, dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. Hooking his arms under her he took off to Kaede's hut. Concern long since having melded into full blown fear.   
He burst into the village, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Old woman! Kaede! Get out here NOW!" Several people, including the other three people in the group stared at him in surprise. They started toward him, but he levelled a piercing glare that clearly said 'Back the fuck off!'  
"Inuyasha! What are ye making such a fuss over? Oh, my" The miko gasped, then asked suspiciously. "What have ye done now?"  
"Yeah, dog breath, what'd you do to Kagome?" Shippo hollered.  
"I didn't do anything! She just started coughing then passed out. She has a fever..."  
The very real anxiety in the Inu-hanyou's eyes and voice made Shippo feel ashamed. But also terrified him. Inuyasha rarely worried about anything, so this must be serious. "I'm sorry. I was just afraid..." but Inuyasha didn't seem to be listening.  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. Let Kaede and I tend to Kagome. You can wait out-"  
"No way in hell" Inuyasha growled, startling Sango.   
"But we must undress her to get her fever down. She needs privacy..."  
"No"  
"Inuyasha!" both women gasped.   
He gestured disgustedly. "I mean I won't leave her. Don't ask me to. I don't think I can and I sure as hell won't"  
Kaede and Sango sighed gustily. "Very well, Inuyasha, do what ye pleases. Bring her into my hut. Kitsune, priest, stay out here."  
Inuyasha did as he was told, and lay Kagome down flat on some bedding. He grasped one of her clammy hands and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it. To his credit he looked away in embarrassment when the others undressed her. Then they covered her with a light muslin blanket for the sake of modesty.  
After praying over her for a few minutes, Kaede looked up gravely. Niether Inuyasha nor Sango liked the look on her face.  
"What is it, Kaede?" Sango asked.  
"I'm afraid there is nothing to do but purge her to drive the evil spirits out. 'Tis the only way" she said regretfully.  
Sango gasped, Inuyasha's face drained of all color. Both had witnessed purging and the after effects. Both were unpleasant in the extreme.   
Purging involved letting only water and a vile herbal substance pass the patients lips for up to week. The brew caused intence vomiting, which caused hunger delirium, intense weakness, and abrupt unhealthy weightloss. Often the purging was worse than the actual disease.  
There was no chance in heaven, earth, or hell that he would allow such a thing to be done to HIS Kagome. He snarled as much to the two women as he pulled the sleeping girl into his arms protectively, shocking them to no end.  
"There's nothing for it. The procedure must be performed." Kaede insisted  
Tucking the blanket around his precious cargo, he glanced at the offending woman. "No. Fucking. Way." he said succinctly leaving no room for argument.  
"Then what do ye suggest?" Keade demanded in exasperation.  
"I can take care of her" He frowned at the choking sound coming from Sango. "What? I can do it"  
"And what doth thee know about healing? Hmm?"  
"My...mother." He scowled in concentration. I remember some of the remedies she used when I was ill as a child" He didn't add that he'd only been sick a handful of times. That didn't matter. What mattered was that he remembered the spells and remedies like they's been done yesterday.  
Satisfied that nothing was ging to happen to Kagome, he laid her down again. She still showed no signs of waking and that worried him. Just then Shippo scampered in and fidgeted near the door.  
"C-can I see Kagome?" He asked in his smallest most terrified voice.  
Inuyasha wanted to tell him no, not until she was better, but the the kitsune was ovviously afraid something would happen to his beloved Kagome. He decided to cut the kid some slack.  
"I suppose, but don't disturb her."  
"Yay!" Shippo bounded over and was about to slam into Kagome's chest, when he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck.  
"Inuyasha! Lemme go! You said-"  
"Huh-uh. No jumping on her. She's sick remember?" He have the kit his most stern look.   
"Okay" Inuyasha set him down and he carefully climbed onto her stomach, clinging to her. Her familiar scent lulled him to sleep almost immediately.  
As much as he loathed the idea of leaving Kagome's side, Inuyasha knew he had to search out the ingredients for his mother's remedy. He couldn't tell anyone else what to get because he didn't know the names of all the herbs. Besides, he remembered the smells of everything and his nose was far more reliable than telling someone names and hoping he got what he asked for.  
So he left the hut and notified the others of his intentions. They still looked skeptical but they nodded. Then he let his senses lead him in the direction of the first thing he needed.  
In a matter of hours Inuyasha had all the ingredients he needed but one. He let the herbs soak in a bowl of cool spring water, then commenced with the unpleasant part the deal.  
He slashed his arm thinly, so that blood dripped slowly but steadily over the dish. Closing his eyes in concentration, he remembered and recited the spell his mother had cast over the brew. His knowledge of spells was limited but this one was simple and easy to remember. Something about giving some of his own good health to make the reciever healthy. Easy.  
Under the incantation the water began to roil. All though, if someone had touched it it would still feel cold. When the words ended the water calmed. It had darkened to an ugly olive color and thickened so that it was the consistency of syrup.  
Inuyasha took a tentative wiff and his stomach instantly revolted against the foul odor attacking his highly sensitive nose. He swallowed thickly and when the wave passed grinned. It was as hideous as he remembered. He murmered without thinking the phrase his mother had spoken whenshe had to give it to him, "It smells worse than it looks and tastes worse than it smells, but it will make you feel better."  
The mixture may have been as disgusting as the purging liquid but it did not have the same effect. That is it didn't cause vomiting. Inuyasha couldn't remember what his mother had called the remedy, but he's already expressed how little names concerned him.  
It was nearly dawn whenhe returned to the village. He nodded approvingly when he saw Kirara holding vigil over Kaede's hut. She sniffed curiously at the bowl he held, then sprung back, batting at her nose to get rid of the stench. Inuyasha couldn't help snickering.  
Upon entering he saw Miroku and Sango asleep on the floor. Miroku's hand was resting on Sango's hip. Inuyasha snickered again when he thought about how she would blow her top if she woke up right then.   
He turned his attention to the bed on the far wall. Shippo hadn't moved an inch from where he's been when Inuyasha left. Kaede hovered over Kagome who had a cool, wet cloth on her forehead and was tossing and breathing raggedly in her fitful sleep.  
"She's worsening by the hour" the miko related quietly. She nodded toward the bowl. "I hope that concoction ye brought works. I fear it is too late for purging to do any good now."  
"It'll work" Inuyasha replied in total confidence. In his heart he prayed that he was right. Nudging the old woman aside, he slid his hand under Kagome's neck to lift her head. With more patience than he's exibited the entire time Kaede had known him, he coaxed the liquid down her throat.. She sputtered and coughed a few times, but took it all. Then she settled into a more restful slumber.  
Inuyasha sat back on his haunches and watched Kagome intensely for a few moments. When he was satisfied he sat down cross legged (indian style?*) beside the futon. He remained there until the others stirred and came awake.   
Shippo yawned, rolled over, and crashed to the floor. Unfazed, he sat up and stretched, rubbed his eyes and yawned some more. After checking to make sure Kagome wasokay, he hopped over to the dozing Kaede.  
"Lady Kaede, wake up! What's for breakfast? Can we eat yet?"  
"Hai, Kitsune. Hold yer tail."  
CRACK!  
"Ow!"  
"You hentai! What did you think you were you doing with your hand on my, my..."  
"Your what, Sango?" Miroku asked innocently, rubbing at the handprint on his face.  
"Ugh!" she cried in irritated exasperation.  
Inuyasha smirked them, but never removed his stare from the bed. He felt Sango and Miroku move up beside him. She asked with concern. "How is she? Did that remedy you knew work?"  
"Look for yourself."  
"I suppose she does look better. What was it exactly?"   
Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Who cares? It worked"  
"Uh-huh, but..." Miroku took the bowl beside the bed and looked at it curiously. He dipped a finger in and was about to taste it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Inuyasha said absently.  
Miroku started and glared. He tasted it anyway, just for spite.  
He gagged and grabbed at his throat. Choking, he guzzled water and took great lungfulls of air when he came up. "Inuyasha you gave that stuff to Kagome? What were you trying to do...oh no" The color drained from Miroku's face.  
"What? Is it the stuff?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
"No... and yes. Please don't tell me that was the Soul Spell"  
"I already told you- I don't remember what it was called." Inuyasha said in annoyance. He explained the procedure, and Miroku groaned.   
"That's the Soul Spell alright. I REALLY wish you wouldn't have done that."  
"Why?" Sango asked curiously.  
"Hai, I am curious as well. I have never heard of this 'Soul Spell'"  
"You'll see" Miroku said fatalistically. "It won't have any effect on Inuyasha, but it will on Kagome."  
Inuyasha glared at the monk, but turned around. He didn't remember being overly affected by the remedy except...  
He reared up sharply. No it couldn't be. The spell...  
"Oh, Fuck" 


	2. Imminent Disaster

Okay, I just wanna thank ever'body for the reviews. Smashing, positively wonderful! I really didn't plan on taking this story very far. It was kind of hit or miss, but luckily I had a seed of an idea for this next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
  
Forlorn Hearts...Get Bitter in Time  
  
Inuyasha was figuratively banging his head against the proverbial wall. How could he have been so careless? Such a simple thing he absolutely should have never forgotten about the remedy. "Take a part of me to bring health to the reciever" The blood...  
Bloody goddammit! Literally!  
When his mother had performed the procedure and Inuyasha had ingested the fluid, he'd become and remained human for several days. What would the side-effects be on Kagome? Would she, heaven forbid, become part demon-hanyou? It was too soon to tell.  
He was still cursing himself for six kinds of fools when Sango sat down beside him.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What?" he was grumpy and only half listening.  
"Quit being so hard on yourself."  
"Keh! Who knows what I could have done to her? Careless. Some protector" he stated gloomily.  
"Well why don't you tell me what it did to you?"  
Inuyasha related what he remembered. He looked at Sango when she remained silent. "Well?" he asked testily. He looked at her, and saw her staring thoughtfully at him.  
"I approve"  
Inuyasha did a double take. "You huh?!"  
"I approve. Nothing that this stuff does could be as horrifying as the purging would have been. I have seen its consequences first hand. Would you have rather put Kagome through that?" she asked pointedly.  
"I guess not" He admitted grugingly. It made hime sick to think of the horrible practice being performed on his innocent, naive Kagome. Hell, she probably had a million simple remedies at home for...  
Inuyasha groaned again. Stupid, what had he been thinking? Why hadn't he taken her home so that her mother could have done one of those future cures on her? The most truthful answer was he hadn't. Been thinking that is. He'd been out of his mind with terror and worry that not a single coherent reasonable thought had crossed his boggled brain.  
It was so easy too. Jump into the well, come out, demand her mother perform some future witchcraft to make Kagome better, then everything would have been hunky-fucking-dorey!  
But he hadn't been in a rational state of mind. He'd immediately thought of something familiar and that he knew. Where as the future was unfamiliar, and he didn't know from a hole in his head.  
"Inuyasha?"  
"What?" he snapped irritably.  
"Thank you for taking care of Kagome" Sango patted his shoulder and walked away. Absurdly touched, Inuyasha turned back to his charge with a soft confused smile.  
"Feh" he all but whispered. "Wake up soon, Kagome, or that stupid taijya will have my head"  
Then the changes started.  
  
(((( I could leave you with a wicked cliffy here, but I won't. Mostly because it's so short. But beware- cliff hangers are a specialty of mine_))))  
  
  
Kagome woke up with an intense feeling of disorientation. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, or why she felt so darned weak.  
The second thing she noticed was the disgusting, nearly barf-inducing bad taste in her mouth. She gagged and rolled over, sure she was going to hurl. To her surprise the nausea faded when she sat up leaving behind a dull thudding at her temple.   
Oh yeah, the headache. The stupid migraine was what had made her pass out in the first place, the pain had suddenly grown too unbearable to take awake.  
She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened them to see a cup of water nearly shoved into her nose. "Drink" an unmistakable voice ordered. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but her thirst and need to be rid of the nasty taste outweighed her annoyance. She gulped so hard she coughed when it went down the wrong side. Gasping she set the bowl aside.  
Her gaze locked on a sardonic brow, raised in question. "Feel better now?" he asked softly. Her eyes snapped to his. Concern, question, and shock vied for first place in his expression.  
She wondered why his voice sounded unnaturally loud, but she was more interested in some other information. "Wha-" she stopped to clear her throat, which was rusty from disuse. "What happened?" she managed to croak.  
"Well, we were having a very interesting conversation when you just collapsed" he shrugged.   
Kagome's face heated with the mention of that 'very interesting conversation' Gods, what had she been thinking? She must have been suffering from temporary madness to have exposed her feelings so completely to the only one that had the power to hurt her with them, intentionally or otherwise. Either that or her illness had induced insanity along with misery.  
She'd known, KNOWN, she wasn't well enough to continue searching for the shards right away. But unwilling to show any sort of weakness to her too often critical protector. So she'd come, and packed away a few decongestants and anti-flu medicine, though she'd suspected pneumonia and laryngitis. Shows what attempted bravery got one. A temporary leave of mind and lucidity.  
She realized Inuyasha was lecturing her. Or more accurately ranting at her. "-know what the fuck you thought you were doing. You were barely alive. Do you know how upset I would have been if you DIED?" he practically yelled.  
Kagome shifted in discomfort. Why the hell was everything so freaking loud? She was paying attention enough to say, "Why?" calmly and suspiciously.  
"Because I need you, you baka!" he exploded.  
"Need me. Why do you need me?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. By George, if he said what he usually said when faced with such a question... Especially after her heartfelt confession... She'd sit him all the way to hell without a shred of remorse.  
He paused and blinked at her. Leaning down into her face, he rapped smartly on the top of her head. "Is anyone home in there? Are you daft from being sick, wench?" He sighed disgustedly and looked like he was striving for patience. His voice rose with every word. "If you don't know I'm not tellin' ya!" he shouted, unduly angry. He realized the mistake he made when her hands rose to her temples.   
Inuyasha panicked. Oh shit, he was in for it now. Excitement over his tirade had made him forget about the very obvious changes he hadn't allowed anyone else to see yet. All he had to do was wait for the other shoe to drop. And it promised to be a loud drop. He turned red and waited for what was sure to come.  
Kagome clapped her hands over her ears to drown out the louder than she could handle noise. Only.....  
There was nothing there to clap over. Her ears were gone. No, that wasn't right, she could hear perfectly. Too perfectly. Blinking owlishly at the suddenly mute and flushed hanyou, she slid her hands up until they met two furry protrusions on the top sides of her scalp.  
Ears. She had ears like Inuyasha's.  
It was too much. She couldn't help it. She released a blood curdling scream that had birds flying and four absent people running to her aid.   
All of them stopped.  
All of them stared.  
After a long time the smallest one said, "Well, hell now there're two Inuyashas"  
It was the first and only time both Inuyasha AND Kagome had ever felt like strangling a fox at the very same time.  
  
  
  
Okay, I hoped you like that. But now I need some ideas and inspiration. If you have any idea where I can take this, e-mail me or leave suggestions in the reviews. Bai-bai for now! ^_^ 


	3. Seems so Clear to Me

Okay, here's number three. This one's gonna have lots of humor and some unexpected surprises.   
  
Seem so Clear to Me  
  
Kagome was too shocked to even be angry for very long. She couldn't stop touching the new ears.   
"Kagome" Sango began in wide eyed disbelief. "Your hair..."  
Immediately Kagome grabbed a handful of hair and brought it to where she could see it. The black strands were streaked through with silver.  
More calmly than anyone could have anticipated, especially after the episode of shrieking, she dropped the locks and turned to Inuyasha. Completely expressionless, except for a tattle tale narrowing of her eyes she asked him without inflection, "What did you do to me?"  
Inuyasha winced at her stoicism. Things were always worse when they revealed nothing before hand. He settled for a simple "Keh!" and looked away. He felt her piercing glare between his shoulder blades.  
"Sango?" he heard her ask. Sango gave him a helpless look. He simply nodded his assent.  
"You've been sick for two days, recovering. That first day-the day you fainted- we were all worried. Especially Inuyasha. Lady Kaede suggested purging you-"  
Kagome gasped. Apparently she'd learned about purging in her own time.  
"-but he was against it, as was I. He said he knew of a remedy that his mother had often used when he was ill as a child. We agreed, although we were skeptical at first. So he went off on his own to do the things that were neccessary" Sango briefly described the Soul Spell and the making of the herbal substance."  
Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste. "So that was the wicked taste in my mouth when I woke up."  
"Yes. Apparently Inuyasha neglected to remember the side-effects of his mother's remedy" Miroku replied dryly. "Thus your change in appearance. It should only last a few days at the very most"  
Kagome was thoughtful for a while. To Inuyasha's astonishment, she didn't appear angry. She absently stroked Shippo's head who had jumped into her lap.  
"I guess the only thing I can say is... thanks. Thanks Inuyasha, and thank you all."  
Stupefied, Inuyasha stared at her. He'd expected her to go stark raving mad over the changes. What the fuck? He was positively certain he would get multiple sits out of this but there she was, serene as could be, even smiling a little.  
"Although... It would have been MUCH easier to take me home where I could have gone to the doctor and have been good as new today." she said ruefully. She sharpened her gaze on the hanyou. "Stop staring Inuyasha. Close your mouth before you catch flies." she ordered.  
He snapped his mouth shut and turned a mottled shade of crimson. He responded with the habitual snort.  
"Anyway" Kagome continued, more upbeat. "According to what Miroku says, I'll only be like this a couple of days, so what's the harm? We can continue like always." she said almost cheerfully.  
Miroku was shaking his head in wonderment. He even stalled his hand from reaching out to Sango's rear which, by the by, was in a perfect position. "Are you sure, Kagome? Looking like that?"  
"What's wrong with the way she looks?" Inuyasha asked, frowning in puzzlement.  
"Well, it's just that she looks so much like...you, meaning no disrespect, of course." the priest ended quickly, when Inuyasha's frown became a scowl.  
"Keh! If she doesn't like it then she doesn't like it. There's nothing we can do to change it. We have to find the shards, we can't waste time worrying about Kagome's appearance." He was getting worked up into quite a state.  
"You can quit talking about me like I'm not here, Inuyasha. I'm perfectly aware that I'm your shard detector and little more." the girl in question said in a voice full of anger.  
"Kagome... That's not what I meant."  
"Oh, no no. I know what you meant. Why waste time worrying about what I might think? I'm just your shard detector." She said bitterly. "And after I poured my heart out to you."  
"Damn it, Kagome! Shut up and listen to me!" Realizing he had an audience, he plucked Shippo out of Kagome's arms and tossed him at Sango.  
"Eep! Jerk!"  
"Leave" Inuyasha said curtly. "This is private"  
"Sure thing"  
"We were just going"  
The three scrambled out leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. WHen they were gone the hanyou turned on his companion. "Why do always turn my words around on me? Or put words in I didn't say? Contrary bitch" he said darkly.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome seethed warningly.  
"Huh-uh. I didn't say you were only a shard detector just now, did I?"  
"No, but-"  
"Just to be clear," He leaned down to her, as close to her face as he could get without actually touching her. He made sure their gazes were locked together so she wouldn't miss it. "You mean a great deal more than that to me. Get it?"  
Kagome nodded soundlessly. She was speechless. Simply speechless.  
"Good, don't get confused about it again," He ordered. And with that he walked out of the hut. Kagome couldn't have been more shocked if he'd sprouted another head.  
"Well," she murmured in wonder. Then she smiled. Maybe there was hope for him yet.  
***  
Kagome was still quite exausted, and not fully recovered by a long a shot. Kaede persuaded her not to try to travel back to her own time for at least another day. She grudgingly complied and slept away the rest of the afternoon, night, and next morning. By that time Kaede had no objections.   
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a different story. He still insisted she wasn't well enough. "You have to keep up your strength. Besides, you belong here. You don't need to go back to your foolish time" he kept repeated stubbornly, whenever Kagome confronted him about it. Which was often.  
And that was another thing Kagome was having trouble dealing with. Inuyasha had refused to leave the room the entire time. His attention was quickly becoming, stifling. Not only to her sensibilities, but also to her hygiene. He hadn't left so bathing was out.  
"Inuyasha!" She pleaded for the umpteenth time in front of everybody. It was nearing mid-afternoon and Kagome was growing weary of the same old argument. "I need a shower. I'm starting to smell. My hair is getting greasy and my head's starting to itch. I need to get clean!" she practically shouted, wincing at the discomfort it caused her own new sensitive hearing.  
"Keh! You don't smell that bad. You are not well enough." he said in that gratingly false patient tone that plainly said he wouldn't be argued with."You can bathe here"  
That was it. It was the last straw. Kagome had tried to avoid sitting him, she really had. She was immensely grateful for his effective, if a bit unorthodox, treatment for her illness. Out of that gratitude she had tried her very damndest not to sit the hanyou. But desperate times called for desprate measures. She wanted to go home and she wanted to go NOW!  
She got up in his face, decked out in clothing she had barrowed from a village girl. Her hands fisted at her sides.  
"Inuyasha, I demand that you let me go this instant!"  
"No" He refused flatly.  
"Ugh! You leave me no choice then." she said genuinely apologetic. "Sit boy!"  
To no one's surprise, the prayer beads activated immediately and Inuyasha slammed face down into the floor.  
To everyone's surprise, so did Kagome.  
  
  
  
Bwahahahahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? C'mon, tell me- what should happen next? I love to hear feed back.  
  
PS. Sorry but it is impossible for me to update regularly. With my classes, and doctors appointments, not to mention my job, it's hard to find time to unwind, and when I do I'm so exhausted. So I'm sorry, and bear with me please? 


	4. Give a Little, Get a Little

Give A Little, Get a Little  
  
  
No one moved. No one spoke. It was utterly, completely, *oppressively* silent.   
Inuyasha looked up, Kagome looked up. Had they been any closer, their skulls would have crashed during the fall. Each looked into the other's eyes and for a moment there was only two identical looks of confusion. Then their expressions became very different indeed.  
Kagome moaned in denial of the unthinkable and dropped her forehead to the floor again. She kept repeating over and over, "This can't be happening. This is NOT happening. Why is this happening?" in a supremely suffering voice. She wasn't happy in the slightest.  
Inuyasha's reaction, however, was one of near jubilation. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter and his eyes shone with unholy amusement. When he got hold of himself, concern for her condition took over, however the gleam did not fade from his amber eyes.  
"Are you okay?"   
Kagome lifted her head to look at him incredulously. "Have you lost your marbles? Of course I'm not okay. I just sat you and went down just like you. Tell me how you could possibly think I am 'okay'?" she hollered a bit hysterically. She took a few breaths and seemed to get hold of herself. Then in a much more pained voice, she confessed, "My chest hurts and I think a few of my ribs are cracked."  
She'd also bitten her tongue and blood was dribbling down her chin. She swiped at it and smeared it. Her expressive brown eyes glittered with unshed tears. Inuyasha prayed she wouldn't cry.  
"Foolish girl!" he admonished gently. The spell had worn off and he could move again. He used his sleeve to wipe away the red staining her jaw and chin. "I told you that you were still too ill to go. I just wanted to make sure you were fully recovered before you go back." 'Not that I'll let you go anyway, until this weird Soul Spell thing wears off' he added silently. "Now you have to stay longer because you're injured."  
She glared at him as he tenderly lifted her and settled her comfortably on the futon. "You are loving this aren't you?"  
"Who me?" he asked innocently. He reminded her of Miroku after a groping. "Do I look like I'm enjoying it?"  
Kagome scrutinized him thoroughly as he checked her injuries, flinching when his fingers massaged between her breasts to check her sore chest and under them to feel for fractured ribs. "Yes"  
He snorted and frowned. "I don't like it when you get hurt" he said sharply. Then his expression lightened. "But there are certain... parts I'm enjoying" he said slyly. His hands left her body, but one reached up to fondle an ear. She jerked, proving that they were as sensitive as his.  
Was it her, or was there a hidden innuendo in his almost crooning voice?  
"Like.... now that you know you'll go down too, you won't be so fast to sit me until the soul spell wears off." he said smugly. Then he became serious again.  
"I really don't like to see you get hurt. So for my sake as well as yours could you promise not to sit me for a few days?" he tried to reason.  
She stubbornly refused to answer. Defiance was in every feature as she turned her head away and crossed her arms.  
Damn it. Now he would have to use his secret weapon. But it was so goddamn humiliating. Oh well, as she'd said so many times before, desperate times... He leaned down very close, to whisper in her ear so no one else could hear. "Please?" he asked, knowing she couldn't resist a plea from him.  
Her head spun around so fast she winced from whiplash. Their noses touched from their proximity and both's eyes widened, each gaze locking on the other. They started to lean forward as if magnetically attracted.  
"Ahem!" they sprang apart as if burned.  
Belatedly, the pair remembered they had a quite attentive audience. Miroku was enraptured, no doubt lost in some perverted fantasy. Sango, who'd cleared her throat, and Kaede looked extremely embarrassed. Shippo just looked grossed out and confused.  
"Kagome, are you okay? Why did you fall like Inuyasha? What's the matter with her dog breath?!" he rapid fired questions one after the other. The fox cub attacked Inuyasha, but was highly ineffectual. Soon he was dangling upside down by a foot flailing wildly.  
Inuyasha was flushed in embarrassment and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Instead he took out his anger on the kit. "You little twerp. I didn't do anything, how many times have I told you that in the past few days?" His scowl was ferocious. Shippo whimpered then began to wail.  
"Kagome! Save me!"  
"Inuyasha! Leave him alone, he's only a little kid." Kagome scolded weakly, still blushing wildly. Inuyasha dropped him to the floor where he hopped up immediately and scrambled into the girl's waiting arms. The brat stuck out his tongue then buried his face in her stomach. He was snoring in a matter of seconds.  
"Feh!" Then Inuyasha turned and stalked out the door. But he never went further than a few meters. Even upset, protecting her was at the forefront of his priorities.  
Back inside, Miroku came out of his daydream. He cleared his throat. "Well. It seems the Soul Spell has had a few other, uh, side effects."  
"No, really?" Kagome said sarcastically. But her mind wasn't on the spell or the conversation. It was stuck on the almost-kiss and the uncharacteristic touchy-feely mood Inuyasha had been in. She could still feel his touch as if he'd burned it into her.  
She came out of her glaze eyed state to meet the knowing eyes of all her friends. She blushed again, wishing she could pull up the covers and hide.  
*yawn* "Gee I really am tired. I guess I can wait a few days to go home. I couldn't really do anything, looking like I do, there anyway. But I want a bath tomorrow." She glared, daring anyone to object.  
"Of course. I will reserve us a time at the village bathing facilities" Sango volunteered, hiding a smile. The younger girl's blush was telling.   
"Hai, maybe I will join you" Miroku said.   
Almost automatically, Sango reached up to bonk him on the head.   
"Ow!"   
Kagome giggled.  
"We shall leave thee now. Rest, Kagome, the subduing spell hardly puts a dent in Inuyasha, but it was not meant for humans." Kaede warned.   
"Alright" she sighed grudgingly.  
They left and Kagome tried to find a comfortable position. It wasn't easy with her whole diaphragm sore. Finally she settled, and pulled Shippo to her side. Before drifting off, she murmured so only she could hear, "I promise Inuyasha" Then she was overcome by slumber.  
Outside near the window Inuyasha grinned. He knew she couldn't resist him when he said please. Too bad it was so damn humiliating.  
As twilight approached, he quietly snuck into the cabin. Sitting down at the head of the bed so he had a complete view of the shack, he let himself enjoy a light doze. His hand strayed unconciously to the bed where Kagome's arm was flung out above her. In sleep, their hands grasped.  
For at least in their dreams there were no restrictions on their feelings for one another.  
  
  
So, how'd you like it? I know it was a little marshmallowy, but I couldn't help myself. As always, I love feedback. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! 


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

Hi all! I have found myself with some unexpected time on my hands. With a big snowstorm and level 3 snow emergencies came two days of cancelled classes prior to Saturday(the day I'm writing this). With nothing of importance to do I have decided to focus on my fanfic that has become far more popular than I had anticipated.  
I have a few issues I would like to address before I start:  
1) Someone asked about my grammar and spelling. I must say that usually both are excellent. However, I am not the world's best typist so sometimes my spelling and grammar get jumbled in a mass of typos. I try to proofread as best I can but I seem to come up short on most occasions so I am willing to use a beta if anyone is interested.  
2) To Danie's comment on the Soul Spell and the fall, etc.- I would like to point out that Inuyasha is HALF demon. Therefore it would make sense to say that as a half demon the spell would have a more diluted changing effect than if he was full demon, right? Also, Inuyasha has had years upon years to toughen his body. Kagome has had his attributes only a short time and before her workout was limited to biking and hiking, no where near the amount of exercise Inuyasha has done most of his life. So really no muscular or structural changes would be evident yet. But you did raise a valid point and I concede that some may have been a bit put off by that.  
3) Lastly.....OH NO THEY'RE TAKING INUYASHA OFF THE AIR!?!?!?!? WHY!?!? Please give me some more information about this heinous act. I want to hear all the details. E-mail me or something!  
  
*Breathe deeply to get some air* okay, on with story. Sorry about that everyone. Please enjoy the next chapter;  
All's Fair in Love and War.  
A few days passed in relative quiet. Then a few more in uneasy peace. Then a few days passed in tightly wound tension. Finally, one night at the dinner table the thread snapped and everyone was sorry.  
"Why hasn't the spell wore off yet?" Kagome demanded. She was fully healed and ready to bash some heads together. Inuyasha was becoming more beligerent everday she couldn't sit him. Miroku was becoming restless being in the same place for such a long time. Sango and Kirara were itching for a fight. Shippo was becoming winey and more provoking, and Kaede wanted her hut to herself again. Tempers were short and Kagome's state still had not vanished, though it was becoming less visible. Her hair was black again but the ears showed no sign of going away.   
"I don't understand Kagome. The spell should have worn off days ago." Miroku said helplessly. Then he thought a moment. "You know, it's strange, now that I think about it... the only time I've ever heard of the Soul Spell being used was in cases of ill children. I've never seen anyone that wasn't a parent donate the blood for the spell"   
There was no sound for a moment. "What?" Kagome asked in a dangerously low voice.  
"Well, it would make sense... Perhaps the effects faded because there was already a part of the other person in the patient. Maybe no one else could donate the blood because of that very reason. It wouldn't fade if they got anyone elses blood because there was no other part of the donor in them. Fascinating..."  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M STUCK LIKE THIS?!" Kagome shrieked. She recoiled from the decible and so did everyone else at the table. "then why did my hair turn back?" she asked desperately.  
"I don't know. Just something unexplainable I suppose." he shrugged and began to eat again.  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "We can't hang around here any longer. There are shards to find. Hell, Naraku's probably gathered more in all the time we've spent here."  
Kagome scowled at him. He was right though. They couldn't continue to waste time, not when on such an important plight. But she had just one teeny-weeny favor to ask....  
"No! Absolutely not. No way" Inuyasha shook his head emphatically. His mind was made up on this issue.  
"But Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "My family's probably worried about me. I've been gone ten whole days-longer than ever before. I just want to reassure them that I'm okay. Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly. Apparently they'd never heard that expression before. But she could tell he was weakening. What could she say to guarantee her success?  
"We're out of ramen" she mentioned casually on a burst of inspiration. He snapped to attention. That did it. He was going to let her go.  
"Awright" He consented grudgingly. "You can go visit your family and restock supplies." Supplies meaning good future food.  
Kagome smiled and started to thank him.'  
"On one condition." he interrupted. Her smile vanished and she listened warily. "I have to go with you."  
"Why?" she demanded.  
"Because that's the condition" he repeated stubbornly.   
"Ugh! Fine. But I also need to go to school to get some homework. Don't worry! It'll only take a few minutes. Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll be in and out in no time."  
"You can only go if I go too."  
"How am I supposed to take you with me on the street. People will stare at you."  
"I don't care. I'm going with you."  
Kagome breathed deeply to try and rid herself of her frustration. This must be how Inuyasha felt everytime she sat him. Completely helpless to do anything against her, or in Kagome's case, him. She couldn't sit him because the last episode was so vivid in her memory.  
"Alright Inuyasha. But you're changing clothes. I will not tow you around looking like that."  
"What's wrong with my clothing?" he asked, affronted and a tad hurt. Was she ashamed of the way he looked?  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Here. But on the other side of the well no one dresses like you. I saw firsthand both times you ventured out. Neither time was pleasant." Her expression softened. "Inuyasha, I love your clothes. Honest, I have no problem with the way you dress. It's just that I don't want to cause anyone to get suspicious."  
Looking extremely put upon, but pleased with her answer, he assented. He would wear *normal* clothes. (an:normalcy is in the eye of the beholder[-_o]eh?)  
They were going to leave the next morning at dawn. The schedule was house; school; house; home. They aught to be back by noon or soon after.  
Little did they know that they'd never even get the chance to leave. 


	6. Yet Another Day Down The Drain

Hello all! I can't believe it! A hundred and three reviews. How flattering, considering they're mostly all good. Now I hope u read the change I made to Chapter 5 or else you'll be saying "What the hell's she doin'?" to this next one.   
  
  
Yet Another Day Down the Drain  
  
  
The next day promptly at dawn, Kagome and Inuyasha were standing next to the Bone Eater's Well, about to cross over time. But alas, it was not to be. Their heads snapped up together. Inuyasha at the unmistakable scent of a demon. Kagome at the presence of one... no, two jewel shards.   
The ugly creature burst out of the forest in a blaze. It was vaguely crustacean, and it had a long curling tail that resembled a scorpion. It's high pitched battle cry had the pair's ears flattening for protection against the painful sound.  
"Ugh! What is that?" Kagome grimaced and slapped her hands on top of her ears.  
"A big ugly demon, you should know that by now." Inuyasha answered sarcastically. But he stepped forward and shoved Kagome behind him in an instinctively protective motion. Then he drew Tetsusaiga and flew at the hideous creature. However, not even the awesome power of his sword could pierce the thick exoskeleton of the demon. His attempts only served to anger it further.   
From it's tail, it started shooting a translucent green substance. Kagome flung herself out of the way just in time for a large dose to sail past her and stick on to the well. It ate the edges like acid for a moment then hardened, covering the entrance and resembling a pane of glass.  
Kagome looked on owlishly from her very undignified sprawl on the ground. If her reflexes had been slower she would have been burned to the bones!  
"Inuyasha! Look out for that green stuff. It eats through things!" she hollered, and crawled to debatable saftey behind the mouth of the well.  
Inuyasha barely acknowledged her, but he stored the information away for future use. He busied himself dodging and looking for a weakness in the creature's armor. It's pinscer claws snapped in aggravation and it hissed, aiming it's tail. It reared up and Inuyasha caught a glimps of a soft underbelly.   
"There!" he exclaimed to himself.   
He sped forward and slid under it, spearing Tetsusaiga in an upward arc through the beast's chest. It let loose a hideous squeal of agony. Inuyasha scrambled out from under it, right before it spewed the green stuff into the air and collapsed.   
Inuyasha quickly sheathed his sword as he dove over the well on top of Kagome, and pulled his fire-rat robe over them both with seconds to spare before the acidic rain pelted down upon them.   
When he was certain it was over, he peeked out. All around them the grass was sizzling and hardening. He nearly gagged at the intensely unpleasant odor the substance omitted.  
"Fuck, that stinks!"  
Kagome sat up and looked around. She gaped in horror and tugged on Inuyasha's soiled sleeve. He was grousing about the state of his robe as he relieved himself of it. "What?" he barked grumpily.  
"Inuyasha, the Well!" she whispered.  
He frowned in the direction of it and did a double-take. It was covered with what appeared to be thick, green glass. He walked over to it, Kagome trailing behind. First he knocked on it. Then forcefully pounded, to no avail.  
Finally, he pulled Tetsusaiga again and swung down with all his might. The sword just bounced back, forcing him back a few steps. He and Kagome looked at each other with equal expressions of wide-eyed disbelief.  
"Inuyasha, the stuff won't break. I can't get back to my time." she said in a flat voice. Still in shock, she simply turned and walked to the flopping demon, locating and extracting the jewel shards from it's eye and leg. With a disgusting hiss, it dissolved.   
Grasping the pieces tightly, she continued into the forest, breaking out in a dead run when she reached the border.  
"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered and bolted after her.   
She didn't get very far before she ran into him. He'd dropped from a tree a few feet in front of her so she hit him at a full body tackle. He stumbled back, but caught hold of her around the shoulders so that she couldn't remove herself from him.  
"Lemme go! Sit!" she yelled wildly before she could think clearly of what that entailed. Old habits die hard. They went down in a heap, her chin ramming into his shoulder as they hit face down. She cried out from both physical pain and surprise.  
When she could move again, she fisted her hands into the ground. Inuyasha sat up and wordlessly, thoughtlessly took her into his arms. She laced her arms around his neck and held on seemingly for dear life. Her sobs shook her shoulders and her tears soaked his plain white shirt.  
"Hush" he crooned gently, stroking her hair and murmuring other unintelligible words that, nonetheless, comforted.  
Sniffing, she raised her head and gave him a watery smile. "Sorry for crying all over you." she apologized when the lump cleared, from her throat.  
"Keh!" he snorted, but without the usual bite. He half smiled, grateful her tears had passed. The salty smell always made him uneasy because normally he was the one that caused them.  
"What am I gonna do?" she asked, her voice still trembling. "How am I gonna get home? I'll never be able to go back again!" she wailed. She buried her face in his shoulder once more.  
Inuyasha was having a hard time feeling sad and sorry about that. In fact the only thing he found himself mourning was the loss of the delicious ramen. He figured he'd better not make Kagome privvy to that fact, though. He did have a little compassion stored up within him, after all. Not to mention a strong sense of self-preservation.  
  
Dun-dun-dun! Oh no! Now Kagome's REALLY stranded in the past! What is she gonna do now? And what's Inuyasha gonna eat without his precious ramen? Are there other, more subtle side effects from the Soul Spell? Stay tuned and find out in my next exiting chapter!  
  
PS. Um, once again and always, tell me what you think. 


	7. My Side of the Boulder

My Side of The Boulder  
"I wish there was something around here to kick" Kagome commented in a surly voice. "Inuyasha's head would work fine"   
Beside her Sango made a sound of agreement, then layed her head back down in her firecat's fur. The terrain wasn't rough or anything, it was actually pretty smooth. But one could only walk or ride a bike so long before exhaustion and pain set in. In his fatigue, Miroku had even forgotten about trying to cop a feel. Shippo had gratefully snuggled into Kagome's willing arms and was sleeping like a baby.  
They had ventured much further than usual in their quest. They were at least a week from the base village and the demons they encountered were growing in number and ferocity. They'd had a particularly nasty and bloody fight earlier. Sango was injured, so she was being carried by Kirara. Kirara looked a little worse for wear herself. They hadn't passed a single village since the one they'd left yesterday morning.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted ahead. He halted and waited impatiently for her to catch up with him. "We need to stop for the day. We all need some rest."  
Inuyasha looked at her, contemplating telling her. They were in the lowlands- one of the most dangerous areas in Japan. Youkai practically infested these parts. No, telling her would just make her worry. He'd settle for a half truth  
"We can't. There's no water around here." He held up a hand at her when she began to protest.  
"We're covered with blood and our drinking water supply is running low anyway. Give it another hour. I swear"  
She gave him a hard look, then assented with a jerky nod. "Alright. One hour."  
Impulsively, Inuyasha leaned down to kiss her. "I know your tired. You can ride on my back if you want."  
Off balance and shocked, it was the first time he'd really kissed her, Kagome shook her head, "N-no. S'okay. I need to keep and eye on Sango" She pointed vaguely behind her and stumbled back.  
"Alright. One hour, I promise" he said again, and continued on.  
***  
  
True to his word, within an hour Inuyasha had found a small stream that flowed from the mountains. The icy water was perfect for calming their thirst, but not for bathing. Luckily, they discovered a ways down, it flowed into a hot spring. They couldn't have found a better spot.  
Sango was soaking, nearly dozing on one side of a huge boulder with Shippo playing nearby. Miroku was leaning against the other side, very obviously asleep in his comfort. Before bathing he'd placed some scrolls around the area that were effective at keeping demon at bay.  
Kagome sympathized with them. She was dead tired herself. But she felt it was her responsibility to do *something* since she was the least injured by the battle. She gathered everyone's bloodied clothes, sans Inuyasha's and took them down stream.   
Speaking of the hanyou, where was he? She hadn't seen him since earlier when he'd hissed her. Kagome blushed. She wished she had more experience with these matters. What had he been trying to prove? Or ask? Or tell her? It was so confusing.  
Searching through her bag she came up with a bar of soap. She bit her lip and yelped, "Dammit!" It seemed, without her noticing it, that her incisors had lengthened and sharpened. Now they were outright fangs. "This is just great. Exactly what I need, more of Inuyasha's attributes."  
Truthfully, she had to admit to herself as she scrubbed at the garments, it wasn't getting Inuyasha's traits that bothered her. It was changing at all, in itself. Which was perfectly understandable! How would anyone feel if they began to change into something completely foreign and had no control over what they could change? It was disturbing. Something else she could feel happening to her body was disturbing also, but she couldn't quite name what it was. It was almost like she felt empty, whatever that meant.  
She tried not to think about the smells assaulting her more sensitive nostrils. Well, she knew where Inuyasha had been. The smell of roasting meat nearly made her mouth water. She hung the last of the clothes over a big rock to dry in the sun, and drifted toward the heavenly aroma.  
"Hey, you going to share some of that with me?" Kagome asked teasingly as she entered their little camp.  
Inuyasha shrugged and gestured toward the small makeshift spit. "Take it if you want it." Thankfully, the meat had been taken from it's carcass, so Kagome couldn't tell what kind of small woodland creature she was about to eat. But the taste was heavenly. She savored the flavor and tried not to think about the fact that it was rare and that that didn't seem to bother her one bit.  
When Sango and Miroku stumbled back in fresh attire they each took some food and ate it gratefully. Almost immediately afterward they found a comfortable spot and conked out. Shippo, who seemed to be able to sleep at will, snuggled into Kagome's sleeping bag and was snoring blissfully within moments.  
"I'm gonna go take a bath" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, and walked away without hearing a response.   
"Wait"  
"Hmm?" She turned back innocently.  
Inuyasha was trying to think about how to ask her without earning a thoughtless 'Sit' or a punch in the face. The fact was, she'd been driving him crazy for two days. The ironic part was that she wasn't even aware of it. Yet oddly enough it almost seemed that she was.  
He felt and occasionally caught a yearning glance at him from her. Though yearning for what she clearly didn't know or understand. Inuyasha knew and understood all too well.  
The spell had had some supremely unexpected side effects, but this was possibly the worst. Kagome was in heat.  
"Nevermind" he choked as she sent him another of those unknowingly hungry looks. "Just go"  
As he watched her shrug and move away again his body tightened. It was instinct pure and simple. Yes, she'd been in heat before, and it had been distracting. But never had he felt it this strongly, nor had she. It was that instinct that had made him kiss her for no reason earlier, besides the need to comfort her. Now he just needed *her*.  
"Son of a bitch!" he cursed. The smell of his bloody robes momentarily distracted him. Gods, how he hated the smell of blood on himself. But should he wait for Kagome to finish? No. He would damn well control himself. Or would he?  
Blast it! Resolutely he marched to the hot spring. If he couldn't control himself around her all she had to do was refuse him. He had no intention of raping her.   
He didn't even think about what would happen if she didn't refuse him.  
  
  
SOOOOOOO whatcha think? As always, any and all feedback is welcome. Did I satisfy some of your question. Oh, and Post Script: The next chapter is a lemon, but I'm not going to post it on FF. To read it you'll have to visit my website, which you can find on the authors page. Ja, minna! 


	8. Things That Are Better Left Unsaid

Golly, I am so greatful for all the support and incredible patience of all of you. I love you all. I am happy to say that Alysha Faye and I are doing just fine. I'm due in early June, so expect a lull around then. I have been so incredibly bored and Ideas have been practically bursting out of my brain. I just wanted to thank all of you for being so wonderful.  
And I've changed my mind, sorry. I'm not going to write a lemon-lemon because I just can't get into it. But the rating is still in place for some lemon content.  
Kagome sighed in contentment as she sank into the hot water. It soothed her sore muscles and calmed her mind.   
Heavenly.  
She dug in a small pouch she'd brought with her and pulled out a small tube of antiseptic ointment. She frowned when she realized she was running low on some essential items in her fanny pack. This was one of them.   
Regretfully leaving the comfort of the pool, Kagome hauled herself up onto the shore so she could properly see. She winced when she saw the scratch spanning across her torso. Thankfully it wasn't deep, just long and ugly. She uncapped the ointment and nearly gagged when the scent hit her nose. It reeked! It had never bothered her before...  
Oh yeah. Damn that spell! And Inuyasha too. Things were much less complicated when she WASN'T suffering the side-effects of a weird spell that gave her unwanted abilities. Abilities bit the big one!   
Grimacing, she dabbed the stuff on her index finger. This was gonna hurt, she already knew. She spared a brief moment of exasperation that she had not gotten Inuyasha's healing powers also. One of his abilities that would have been useful and it had passed her over. Irony bit too.  
Splashing on the other side of the huge boulder seperating the two areas of the hotspring caught her attention. Must be Inuyasha. Wrapping a towel around herself, she climbed up the big rock, just so she could be sure it WAS Inuyasha.   
She peeked over the top just in time to get a full frontal view. Oh yes, it was definitely Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Then she lost her footing on the slippery surface and fell backwards. Hot water filled her mouth, cutting off her shriek. She came up choking and sputtering and the sight of Inuyasha's naked body burned forever in her memory. And when she finally got herself in order she looked up and found herself staring into a pair of amused amber eyes.  
"Get a good look?" Inuyasha asked, from very close to her face. Thankfully, he'd quickly donned the pants of his kimono. "I am" he fairly purred.  
Kagome gaped. What had gotten into him? She felt a draft on her back and shivered. Wait... a draft?  
She gasped and belatedly realized she'd lost her towel in the tumble from the rock. She crossed her arms and dropped into the water, blushing furiously. "What are you doing?" she cried for lack of something better to say.  
"Keh. Saving you from drowning yourself. What were you doing on that rock anyway?"  
"I wanted to see who was splashing around." she answered, sounding petulant even to her own ears. Great, all she needed was to act like a spoiled brat around someone who would TELL her she was acting like a spoiled brat.  
"Miroku sealed the area around us remember?"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot..."  
There was a decidedly awkward silence then.   
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Do you... ugh! Nevermind."  
"Do I what?" he persisted. Why was she blushing?  
"I was just wondering if... you ever felt different on nights like tonight. During a full moon." she elaborated bluntly.  
"..." Inuyasha blinked three times in rapid succession as if he didn't know what to make of her question.  
"Because I do. Feel different. I've been feeling odd for a few days but it's worse tonight. I feel... It's kind of like hunger, but I just ate and it's still there. And I also feel like you're the only one that can make it go away." She turned confused and fever bright eyes at him. "Make it go away!"  
And suddenly she was kissing him. A real, honest, needy kiss. Heat rushed through Inuyasha and he sifted his claws through her hair and pulled her head closer, made the kiss deeper.   
The fact that she was naked and wet madse the fire burn hotter. He was seconds away from shedding his pants and taking her right there in the water. He breathed in her aroma, hungry for the intoxicating scent.  
But another smell assaulted his nostrils and he jerked his head up. He positioned Kagome to the side of him away from the direction the smell was emanating from.  
"Inuyasha?" Her desperate breathless voice questioned .  
"Shh!"  
It was an odor he'd recognize anywhere. Of earth and bones and death.  
Kikyo. It was Kikyo. And she had gotten past Miroku's sutras.  
  
Well I really hope you liked that after waiting so long. I promise to TRY to get another Chapter out soon, but I'm under strict doctors orders to get lots of rest, and my boyfriend is taking that very seriously.  
Until the next time, Ja ne! 


	9. Tears of the Forgotten

Thank y'all for being so patient. But the wait is over and here is the next chapter. No cliffhanger this time i promise. This chapter merely takes an introspective look at Kikyo. I have decided that I don't hate Kikyo, I don't like her but I no no longer hate her guts.  
The wandering, the endless searching for something beyond her grasp. It made her tired. It made her weary. It made her think.  
She wasn't alive but nor was she dead. She would never be alive again, no matter how many souls she stole to keep this body of clay and bones moving. Her only choice was to die.  
But she couldn't. She couldn't die unless she took Inuyasha with her. He deserved to die with her, as it should have been. SHE deserved to HAVE him die with her, he owed her that much.  
She closed her eyes and reached deep within herself, trying to find a trace of the love that had once burned so bright within her. It was there, but no longer bright. The love inside her was sick and twisted, intertwined with hate and the desire to cause pain.  
It was odd. She could summon up kindness and sympathy for everyone but Inuyasha. Inuyasha and that little group he traveled around with. Especially that imposter that was trying to take her place in the hearts of everyone she knew.  
It was by chance that she came across the barrier the monk had erected. But he wasn't as powerful or experienced as she, so it was a simple thing to pass through. She could sense Inuyasha nearby and couldn't resist taunting him a little more.  
"I know you're there, Inuyasha!" she called. Just as she expected, he stepped out from the shadows. He stood there, without his shirt and dripping wet, as if he'd been in a hurry to get there. Kikyo smiled in satisfaction, 'He hurried to me'  
"What have you come here for, Kikyo?" he demanded, looking decidedly displeased to see her. He also seemed afraid, but not for himself. He kept looking behind him, perhaps for that girl.  
"What is wrong? are you not glad to see me?" she asked innocently, while her dead eyes project anything but. Sadness and anger are what he and everyone sees, and perhaps some other emotions buried under. A deep and woeful despair calls out from the depth of her subconciousness, a remnant of her former self and former feelings. She squashes it ruthlessly. SHE has no place in her new self.  
"I don't want you around my friends. Leave them alone. There is no reason for you to be inside this barrier. I promised to protect you, and avenge your death, and give you peace. Can't that be enough?"  
"Enough?" Kikyo was very angry all of the sudden. "I'm dead, Inuyasha, dead! And you should have died with me. What use is revenge? It won't give me my life back. It won't undo the damage. Until you accept that it is your place to join me in hell, I'll not leave this world. I will not leave this world willingly without you, Inuyasha."  
Her voice gentled. "Do you not want to spend eternity with me, Inuyasha? We love each other, won't you join me in the afterlife?" She swept up to him and touched his face. It softened like she knew it would. She hid her smirk with a smile.  
But he only clasped her hand and brought it down again. "I loved Kikyo, I will always love Kikyo. But I do not see her in you. I look and look but no matter how hard I try I cannot find the woman I once loved in your face. I will keep my promises, but you have to let go of this fantasy of us living happily ever after in hell." he smailed, actually smiled. "I want to give you peace, but it is not my time to go just yet. If there's anything at all left of the woman I loved, please understand that."  
And just like that, he turned away from her. He turned his back on Kikyo and came face to face with the girl. She had tears brimming from her eyes. Something about her was different but Kikyo was in to much turmoil to place what it was. He held out his hand to her and she took it. Without saying anything they walked back to the way Inuyasha had come from.  
With no other choice left to her, Kikyo vacated the barrier. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything. So why were cold tears spilling down her face?  
*Ducks flying rotted fruit* Yes, I know, probably not what you wanted and not anti-Kikyo enough. But if you have anbything useful to say, say it. Really sorry it took so long, I have no excuse exept that I have been super busy. Thanks for being patient, some of you. 


	10. Never Been Kissed Like ThisNot for young...

I'm back. Alysha's sleeping peacefuly now. A rare occurance since she's pretty colicy. Anyway if you want details on what she looks like e-mail me, I'm positively bursting with the euphoria of being a new mother and I want to tell anyone who will listen about my beautiful baby girl. But not in a fanfic. So read on if anyone is still paying attention.  
  
Kagome was flabbergasted when Inuyasha held out his hand to her of his own accord. She suspected it was for Kikyo's benefit but that didn't diminish the symbolism. He was choosing her. It was a gesture of finality. He wanted *her*! The look in his eyes confirmed it. She smiled the biggest smile she'd ever smiled in her whole life and took it, holding on for all she was worth.  
  
They walked away with their backs to her, and even when they were out of sight he didn't let go.   
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Keh. Don't speak yet. I need some time still." he smiled weakly at her. She nodded, and he knew she understood. It had been a hard decision for him. A woman he'd loved fifty years ago whom he'd been tricked out of loving, or a girl he'd known and come to care for beyond all reasoning.  
  
But the simple truth of it was- he'd lost Kikyo already. She would never again be the woman he loved. He did *not* want to lose Kagome for a shell. And unlike Kikyo, he trusted Kagome with his life, with his secrets, and with his heart.  
  
The only thing left to do was put these thoughts into words.   
  
Unconciously they ended up back at the hotspring. Abruptly they remembered what had transpired before Inuyasha had left to find Kikyo.   
  
Suddenly, the feeling was back. That empty feeling that gnawed at her and demanded fullfillment. An ache began in her center and spread outward encompassing her entire being.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you!" Kagome said fervently, then looked down at their clasped hands. With her other she reached up and cupped his face. She struggled on trying to find the right way to say what she wanted. "I've never ever felt this way before. I *need* you. Please make love to me..."  
  
The amber of his eyes ignited and the burning look he gave her said more than any words could. The intensity of his gaze might have been intimidating but for tinge of nervousness in it and the blush staining his profile.  
  
Inuyasha half grinned and cupped her own cheek in a like manner. She leaned into the caress like a kitten seeking comfort. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I haven't been more certain of anything in my entire life. Come on" She pulled him over to the edge of the water and began to remove the clothes she'd hastily thrown on. He stopped her.  
  
"Not yet" He kissed her so tenderly it left her breathless and tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I l-"  
  
"Shh, we can talk later" he smirked somewhat suggestively. "Much later."  
  
"You've been around Miroku too long" Kagome sighed sufferingly. But despite her playful attitude a thrill shot through her at his words and her pulse spiked.  
  
Inuyasha muffled a groan. Kagome frowned in alarm. "What?"  
  
"You make me crazy when you do that"  
  
"Do what? I didn't do anything"  
  
"When you smell like that" he amended. "It's been going on for days. I guess it's part of being in heat. I kind of suspected, but when you described how you'd been feeling earlier I was sure. I wonder... It never bothered me this much before. It probably has something to do with the Soul Spell."  
  
"I'm- in heat?" Kagome questioned. 'That certainly explains things, she thought dryly. "Wait, this much? So it did bother you before?"  
  
"Yeah, I *am* half youkai, *dog* youkai. I can smell almost anything going on with you."  
  
"Does that mean you've wanted to do this before?"  
  
"I-"   
  
"Nevermind. Now is important, not then. So I'm in heat. I guess there's only one thing to do." Kagome advanced with a mischievous expression.  
  
Inuyasha involuntarily took a step back and tripped over a protruding rock. He gripped her wrist for purchase, but ended up taking her with him. They landed in the shallow water and started laughing at the drowned rat appearance of the other.   
  
But they weren't laughing for long. Neither knew who initiated it, but one second they were laughing and the next they were kissing. The most passionate kiss they'd yet shared. In a very suggestive position. Inuyasha tangled his hands in her hair to keep her in place and Kagome grasped his hips for the same reason.  
  
And no more words were needed.  
  
***  
  
How'd you like it. Should I write a lemon next, or leave it up to your imagination. Tell ME! 


End file.
